I Love a Parade
I Love a Parade'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/08/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_6.html is the first episode from Season 10 of ''Modern Family, it aired on September 26, 2018. Plot Summary The Pritchett-Dunphy-Tucker clan are going to be setting off more than a few fireworks when they get together at the annual Fourth of July parade where Jay will be acting as the grand marshal. Meanwhile, Haley's goodbye with Arvin before his trip to Switzerland doesn't go as well as she pictured it and is distracted by the return of an old flame.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/modern-family-episode-1001-i-love.html Episode Description The whole family are ready to celebrate July 4th. Gloria is sad because she will miss Manny's tradition as Lilly coaches Manny and helps him vanquish his bridge's fear. Meanwhile, Joe has enough because his parents on the other side because their patriotic behavior gets on his nerves. Alex wants to encourage Claire to take some break but she abuses and as Alex finished her fun time, Claire begs her to continue. On the other side, Phil and Luke both participate at a hot-dog eater father and son contest. They won but needed Lilly's help in order to entertain for the following one. And Mitchell and Cameron wanted to teach something to Cal and finally took him in a rodeo. While Jay wanted to be Grand Marshal, Haley prepares to say goodbye to Arwin but ran into Dylan and kissed him. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall * Chris Geere as Arvin Fennerman * Paul Bates as Thomas * Marcello Reyes as Cal * Na'jae Green as Kid * Josiah Blount as Band Member Trivia *This episode was broadcasted six years after Bringing Up Baby. *This is the first episode which takes entierely place during July 4th. With this, only Memorial Day and Veteran's Day have never occured in the show. *The intro is updated with the Tucker-Pritchetts. * Jay is left-handed. *Alex is seen barefoot for the second time since "No Small Feet". *Dylan's 32nd appearance. Continuity *This episode was set on 4 July 2018, long before it was aired. This was similar to the last season's premiere, "Lake Life", which was set on 21 August 2017. * Traditional american clothes and hot-god reappear from Basketball. Cultural References *The title references I Love a Parade, a Mickey Mouse short from 1932. *Gloria says she spent half her childhood in a Banana Republic (the store) *the previous Grand Marshal got "#MeTood" *the Chrysler LeBaron is mentioned *Cam said "Vin Diesel is a movie star" *Thomas's father was a Tuskegee Airman. Thomas drives a Shriner car in the parade. *Cam says the movie is "certified rotten", a reference to Rotten Tomatoes. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B": Gloria’s disappointment, and the feelings of uncertainty about the future, is really the defining feeling of the episode. Each plot in “I Love A Parade” in some way deals with the fear of failure and change.. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 10